backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Back to the Future: Tales from the Time Train 2
Back to the Future: Tales from the Time Train 2 is the second issue of Back to the Future: Tales from the Time Train. It is part of IDW Publishing's Back to the Future comic series. Publisher's summary Doc Brown has fulfilled his promise to Clara by completing his most ambitious project: the Time Train! Now, he has taken the whole family on a vacation to 1939 to the New York World's Fair. Unbeknownst to them, however, there are some other visitors to the fair who have more nefarious plans—plans that will directly impact the Browns. Plot On September 21, 1939, at the New York World's Fair, Doc puts a tracking bracelet, using modified 2038 technology, on Clara, Jules, Verne, and Einstein, so that they won't get lost at the fair. However, Doc is informed that dogs are not allowed at the fair. Doc puts Einstein, who he calls "Fido", due to the fact that Albert Einstein is well known in that time period, into the time train. He then uses a remote control to send the train away to the railroad pageant. When Jules and Verne try to prove that Elektro the Westinghouse pavilion robot is a fake, Doc stops them before they can cause more havoc. Doc takes Clara and the boys to the perisphere. However, while waiting in line they become separated from their parents. Meanwhile, Einstein escapes and is picked up by citizens of Barataria, who mistake him for Queen Jorgensen's dog, Prince Rufio. While Doc and Clara are waiting in line at the perisphere, a German spy named Karl, mistaking Doc and Clara for Albert Einstein and his wife, kidnap them by pretending to be a security guard allowing them to cut to the front of the line. When Doc and Clara are worried that Jules and Verne are not with them, Karl tells them that his his associate will bring their boys. Appearances * Queen Jorgensen * Prince Rufio * Raymond Loewy * Pennsylvania S1 conductor * Camel cigarettes vendor * Albert Einstein * Fritz * Karl * Adolf Hitler * Fiorello H. La Guardia * Elektro * Westinghouse announcer * Henri IV * Barataria tour guide * Laurence * Marcus Irving * Marty McFly * Jennifer Parker |creatures= *Dog |locations= * Penn Station * Railroad pageant * Farming Village * Wonder Bread Pavilion * Trylon and Perisphere * National Cash Register Pavilion * RCA Exhibit Building * Rocket to the Stars * Westinghouse pavilion * Lone Pine Adventure Center |events= *New York World's Fair *Chicago World's Fair *World War II |organizations= *MAI Tech *Manhattan Project |vehicles= *Jules Verne train *Pennsylvania S1 *Dodgem boat |technology= *tracking bracelet *remote control override *Television *Robot *atomic bomb |miscellanea= *September 21, 1939 *2038 *Fido *Pennsylvania *Gangbusters *Tobacco *Freebee *Camel cigarettes *Funny book *Comic book *''New York World's Fair Comics'' *Handbag *Most exciting thing since sliced bread *Knives *Adding machine *Money box *Bumper car *Hot dog *Pigs *Cows *Manhattan *Rubes *Hunk of tin *Phonograph *Record *gigawatts *yokels *Mignon of beef Henri IV with bearnaise sauce *Aiguillette Of Flounder Amandine *canine pedicure *Germany *Poland *Great Depression *Dust Bowl *Segregation *Mob control *Union busting *Flushing Meadows }} Goofs Jules and Verne are frequently referred to by each other's names. Category:Comic stories